Das Cottage
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Es ist Heiligabend und Emmy steht plötzlich vor Laytons Tür. Sie weiß, dass er deprimiert ist wegen Lukes Umzug und fährt mit ihm deshalb für ein paar Tage in ein Cottage am Strand. Doch da scheint noch mehr zu sein, was den Professor quält, ganz zu schweigen von ihren eigenen Problemen...
1. Tag 1, 24 Dezember

_Achtung! Spoiler für den 3. und 6. Teil!_

 _Anmerkung: Floras Existenz wird ignoriert (Mir ging erst hinterher auf, dass sie ja eigentlich da sein müsste...)._

 _Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Nintendo/Level 5 und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

 **Das Cottage**

Tag 1 – 24. Dezember

Es war das erste Weihnachten ohne Luke...

Dieser Gedanke durchströmte ihn schon den ganzen Tag und zog seine Weihnachtsstimmung in den Keller. Obwohl er ein paar Einladungen zu Weihnachtsfeiern erhalten hatte, hatte er sie alle abgelehnt – er wollte nicht so tun, als sei er fröhlich, denn das war er ganz sicher nicht...

Als Emmy vor drei Jahren weggegangen war, hatte er das nur Dank Lukes Hilfe ertragen. Er hatte dem Jungen natürlich nicht verraten, wie sehr er seine ehemalige Assistentin vermisste, doch Lukes ständige, fröhliche Nähe und die Abenteuer, die sie seitdem erlebt hatten, waren ihm stets eine gute Ablenkung gewesen. Doch nun war Luke ebenfalls fort – und Professor Layton blieb allein zurück.

Er stand unschlüssig in seinem Wohnzimmer und wusste nicht so recht, was er tun sollte. Gegessen hatte er schon (eine unspektakuläre Scheibe Brot mit Käse). Normalerweise war Luke (und früher manchmal noch Emmy) irgendwann vorbeigekommen und sie hatten zu Keksen und Tee verschiedene Rätsel gelöst. Doch das alles war nun vorbei – und wer wusste schon, ob es jemals wieder geschehen würde.

Er hatte überlegt, Luke in den Staaten zu besuchen, aber er hatte keine direkte Einladung von dem Jungen in all den Briefen, die er schrieb, erhalten und wollte daher nicht unhöflich sein.

Nachdem er ein paar Minuten orientierungslos in seiner Wohnung umhergegangen war, entschied er sich für die traurigste aller Möglichkeiten: Er ging in sein Arbeitszimmer, setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und begann, die schriftlichen Arbeiten, die ihm seine Schüler bis zu den Ferien hatten geben müssen, zu korrigieren. Er seufzte kurz und überlegte sich, ob er nicht doch besser einer Einladung hätte zusagen sollen, doch schließlich verschloss er seinen Geist vor solch düsteren Gedanken und stürzte sich in die Ablenkung seiner Arbeit.

Nach circa zwanzig Minuten klingelte es an der Haustür.

Professor Layton hob verwundert den Kopf – wer besuchte ihn denn am Heiligen Abend?

Er stand auf, ging zu seiner Haustür, öffnete sie – und traute seinen Augen kaum: Vor ihm stand Emmy!

"Hallo, Professor", sagte sie schüchtern, aber lächelnd. „Fröhliche Weihnachten."

Er konnte es nicht fassen: Vor ihm stand Emmy! Und sie sah noch immer so bezaubernd aus wie vor drei Jahren...

Eine Weile sahen sie sich nur an, bis ihm wieder seine Manieren einfielen. "Fröhliche Weihnachten. Kommen Sie doch herein", meinte er schließlich und machte eine einladende Handbewegung.

Daraufhin strahlte Emmy ihn an und betrat dankend seine Wohnung.

Er nahm ihr ganz Gentleman den Wintermantel ab und führte sie in sein Wohnzimmer. "Darf ich Ihnen eine Tasse Tee anbieten?", fragte er höflich, aber immer noch ein wenig verunsichert, da sie so plötzlich wieder erschienen war.

"Sehr gerne", erwiderte sie mit derselben vorsichtigen Zurückhaltung.

Als sie mit ihren beiden Teetassen in der Hand sich im Wohnzimmer auf Sofa und Sessel gegenübersaßen, herrschte eine ganze Weile unangenehme Stille, doch auch wenn beide sie zu unterbrechen suchten, wollte ihnen nichts Gescheites einfallen.

Schließlich war es Emmy, die meinte: "Sagen Sie, Professor, wie geht es Ihnen eigentlich?"

"Ganz gut", log er – und anscheinend nicht besonders gut.

"Ich habe gehört, dass Luke weggezogen ist", sagte sie leise. "Das tut mir leid."

"Ja, mir auch", seufzte er traurig und schwelgte einen Moment in Erinnerungen. Dann besann er sich wieder auf seinen Gast. "Und Sie? Was haben Sie in den letzten drei Jahren so unternommen?"

Sie nahm einen Schluck Tee, bevor sie mit den Schultern zuckte und lässig meinte: "Ach, mal dies, mal das."

Er nickte nur und fragte sich, warum sie so verschlossen war. Aber, dachte er bei sich, nach drei Jahren Abwesenheit war das vermutlich auch kein Wunder...

"Wo sind Sie denn eigentlich jetzt untergebracht?", wollte er wissen.

"Ich habe eine Wohnung in Greenwich gefunden, Parkstreet 32c."

"Oh, nette Gegend", war sein einziger Kommentar.

Wieder blieb es ruhig zwischen den beiden, bis Emmy plötzlich halb verzweifelt hervorbrachte: "Sind Sie mir eigentlich noch sehr böse?"

Er starrte sie ungläubig an. Ihr böse sein? Niemals...

Sie sah ihn nervös an und er merkte, dass ihre Hand leicht zitterte.

"Weswegen?", fragte er schließlich.

"Na ja...", meinte sie leise. "Wegen damals, mit Onkel Leon."

"Ach so, das." Er nippte an seinem Tee, als die Erinnerung ihn schmerzhaft durchströmte. "Nein. Sie wissen doch, dass ich Ihnen niemals böse war, nicht einmal damals."

"Meinen Sie das ernst der sagen Sie das nur, weil Sie Sie sind?", wollte sie immer noch mit ihrer nervösen Miene wissen.

Das brachte ihn leicht zum Lachen. "Nein, ich meine es wirklich ernst. Ein Gentleman lügt nicht."

"Danke", sagte sie ernst.

Er lächelte kurz unsicher auf.

"Ähm, Professor", sagte Emmy nach einer Weile.

"Ja?"

"Ich habe gehört, dass Sie aufgehört haben, Mysterien zu lösen und Scotland Yard zu helfen. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich mir das gar nicht vorstellen. Stimmt das wirklich?"

Er blickte sie traurig an und nickte dann.

"Aber warum?", fragte sie verwundert. "Wegen Luke?"

"Ich möchte nicht darüber reden...", wehrte er ab.

Sie akzeptierte schweigend. Unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus, bis Emmy schließlich fröhlicher sagte: "Wissen Sie, was wir morgen früh machen?"

"Wie sollte ich?", ging er auf ihren Ton ein.

"Wir fahren weg. Eine Freundin von mir besitzt ein Cottage am Meer, im Süden Englands. Sie hat mir angeboten, dass wir es die nächsten Tage verwenden dürfen. Wir könnten dort hinfahren, einfach mal raus aus dem Alltag, auf andere Gedanken kommen, na ja, Sie wissen schon."

Er überlegte einen Augenblick, blickte auf die wunderschöne, junge Frau vor sich und nickte schließlich. "Abgemacht."

Sie strahlte ihn an und er erwiderte das Lächeln.

Unschlüssig saßen sie eine Weile voreinander, bis Emmy schließlich meinte: "Ich denke, ich sollte nun nach Hause, Sachen packen und so..." Sie stand auf und wollte ihren Mantel holen, als seine Stimme sie aufhielt.

"Ich hole Sie morgen früh um 9 Uhr ab, in Ordnung?"

Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um, schenkte ihm ein bezauberndes Lächeln, meinte: "Ich freu mich" und verließ seine Wohnung, die Tür hinter sich schließend.

Zuerst sah er wie angewurzelt auf die verschlossene Haustür, doch dann machte er sich mit neuem Elan daran, seinen Koffer zu packen.


	2. Tag 2, 25 Dezember

Tag 2 – 25. Dezember

Zwei Minuten vor neun erreichte Professor Layton die Parkstreet in Greenwich. Er parkte das Laytonmobil vor dem Haus mit der Nummer 32, stieg aus, ging zur Haustür c, klingelte – und wartete gespannt.

Was, wenn sie es sich über Nacht anders überlegt hatte? Was, wenn sie die Reise nur zum Scherz vorgeschlagen hatten? Was, wenn er das alles nur geträumt hatte?

Doch auf einmal wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Emmy rief schon wieder im Weggehen: "Ich bin gleich fertig!"

"Lassen Sie sich Zeit", murmelte er, sichtlich erfreut, dass er es sich nicht eingebildet hatte.

Er hörte ein wenig Rumpeln aus dem nächsten Raum und nutzte die Zeit, sich im Flur umzusehen. Anscheinend war sie noch nicht lange wieder da – den unausgepackten Kartons und der wenigen Dekoration nach zu urteilen. "Wie lange sind Sie eigentlich schon wieder in London?", rief er irgendwann in die Wohnung hinein.

"Eine Woche", kam die Antwort. "Aber in dieser Wohnung erst seit drei Tagen."

"Und da wollen Sie jetzt schon wieder fort?"

Ihr Kopf erschien aus dem nächsten Zimmer und sie grinste ihn an: "Mit Ihnen doch immer." Dann war sie schon wieder verschwunden.

Schließlich hörte man das laute Klicken eines Koffers, der geschlossen wurde, und Emmy erschien startbereit im Flur. "Es kann losgehen", verkündete sie fröhlich.

Professor Layton trug ihren Koffer zum Auto, während sie ihre Haustür verschloss.

"Lassen Sie mich fahren", sagte sie, als er sich ans Steuer setzen wollte. "Ich weiß, wo wir hinmüssen."

Er überlegte kurz, dann warf er ihr die Schlüssel zu. "Aber fahren Sie vorsichtig."

Sie fing sie auf und erwiderte: "Immer, Professor."

Während Kinder erwachten und sich über Santa Clause's Weihnachtsgeschenke freuten, fuhren Professor Layton und Emmy immer weiter gen Süden. Die erste Zeit schwiegen sie, doch nach einer Weile begannen sie, sich im freundlichen Small-Talk zu unterhalten.

Emmy berichtete von lustigen Erlebnissen aus Wales und Irland, wo sie die letzten Jahre gewesen war, und Professor Layton von Lukes und seinen letzten Abenteuern – wobei er gewisse Aspekte wegließ...

Sie machten irgendwann eine kurze Pause bei einem Bäcker und frühstückten Brötchen und Kaffee. Es war ein schöner Tag, mild und mit vereinzelten Sonnenstrahlen, aber ohne den für England typischen Regen.

Am frühen Nachmittag erreichten sie das kleine Dorf Quadwick und Emmy rief: "Wir sind da, Professor!"

Sie fuhren durch eine Straße mit vielen, kleinen Lädchen, vorbei an einem Leuchtturm und einer Kirche, bis Emmy einen kleineren Sandweg einfuhr und immer weiter auf den Strand zufuhr.

"Ich sehe das Meer!", flötete sie glücklich.

Als Professor Layton die ersten blauen Wellen sah und dann schließlich das graue Naturstein-Cottage, begriff er erst wirklich, dass er nun im Urlaub war.

Sie brachten ihre Koffer hinein und Emmy zeigte ihm das Haus. Im Erdgeschoss befanden sich eine kleine Küche, ein winziges Bad, ein Wohnzimmer mit Blick aufs Meer und ein Schlafzimmer; im Dachgeschoss befand sich das zweite Schlafzimmer.

"Ich würde gerne das Zimmer oben nehmen", meinte Emmy und Professor Layton war es recht.

Daher nutzten sie die nächste halbe Stunde, ihre Koffer auszupacken und sich ihr Zimmer gemütlich zu machen.

"Ich kann von hier oben sogar die Kirchspitze vom Dorf sehen!", lachte Emmy.

Der Professor lächelte vor sich hin und sah hinaus auf den Strand und das Meer.

"Wollen wir uns die Gegend ansehen?", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm und er fuhr erschrocken herum.

Emmy stand an der Tür und sah ihn fragend an.

"Sehr gerne."

Sie nahmen sich ihre Mäntel und gingen hinunter zum Strand. Selbst hier am Wasser war es nicht besonders kalt, da der Wind milde Luft entgegenwehte – also kein Weihnachten mit Schnee... Aber für ihren Spaziergang war es so doch besser.

Emmy lief fröhlich über den Strand, bis sie kurz vor dem Wasserbeginn stand und atmete einmal tief ein und aus. "Machen Sie mit, Professor", forderte sie ihn auf.

Er stellte sich neben sie und atmete ebenfalls tief ein und aus. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie er dabei entspannte.

Sie gingen über den Strand in die Richtung des Dorfes und Emmy sammelte überschwänglich hübsche Steine und Muscheln.

Professor Layton ging lächelnd hinter ihr her, bis er auf einmal einen wunderschönen, hellblauen Stein fand. Er hob ihn auf, putzte ihn an seiner Hose ab und rief: "Emmy, sehen Sie."

Emmy hüpfte zu ihm. "Oh, wie schön", sagte sie und bewunderte den Stein.

"Für Sie", sagte der Professor und hielt ihr den Stein entgegen.

"Danke", sagte sie lächelnd und nahm ihm den Stein aus der Hand. Als ihre Hände sich dabei berührten, fiel ihnen beiden auf, dass dies die erste Berührung seit Emmys Verschwinden damals war.

Sie standen kurz unschlüssig voreinander, bis Emmy sich umwandte und sie weitergingen.

Nach einer Weile verließen sie den Strand und wollte den Rückweg zum Cottage über die Dorfstraße nehmen.

"Können wir noch kurz zum Leuchtturm gehen?", fragte Professor Layton.

"Klar", erwiderte Emmy und schlug den Weg hoch zum Leuchtturm ein.

Dort angekommen kam gerade ein Mann aus der Tür heraus und wollte anscheinend abschließen.

"Verzeihung, Sir!", rief der Professor und lief die letzten paar Schritte zu dem Mann.

"Ja?"

"Dürften wir bitte den Leuchtturm noch einmal besichtigen?"

Der Mann schaute miesepetrig drein, doch in dem Moment erschien auch Emmy an der Seite des Professors, und die Miene des Mannes hellte sich sichtlich auf. "Gehört die Dame zu Ihnen?", wollte er von Professor Layton wissen.

"Ähm...", machte dieser nur.

"Ja, tue ich", sprang Emmy ein und lächelte ihr schönstes Lächeln.

"Na, dann", meinte der Mann rot werdend, "werde ich wohl mal eine Ausnahme machen."

"Danke sehr", flötete Emmy.

Der Mann hielt ihnen die Tür auf und Emmy und Professor Layton erklommen die Treppen hinauf ins Leuchtwerk.

"Ich danke Ihnen, Emmy", sagte Professor Layton.

"Keine Ursache, Professor", erwiderte sie.

Sie stiegen höher und höher, bis Emmy die Tür zum Leuchtwerk öffnete und sie auf einen Balkon nach draußen traten.

"Oh, wie wunderschön", hauchte Emmy. Die Sonne war gerade am Untergehen und der Himmel leuchtete in den schönsten Orangetönen.

"Ja, das ist es in der Tat", meinte Professor Layton und stellte sich neben sie.

Schweigend sahen sie hinaus auf das glitzernde Meer. Hier oben war der Wind jedoch ein wenig stärker und als Professor Layton sah, dass Emmy trotz ihres Wintermantels fror, gab er sich kurzerhand einen Ruck und legte wärmend einen Arm um sie.

Sie lächelte und lehnte sich an ihn.

Sie warteten, bis die Sonne fast ganz untergegangen war, bevor sie immer noch schweigend wieder hinuntergingen.

"Vielen Dank, guter Mann", sagte der Professor noch einmal zu dem Mann, der unten auf sie gewartet hatte.

"Ja, es war wunderschön", meinte Emmy mit funkelnden Augen.

"Ja, ja", wehrte der Mann freundlich ab. "Alles gut. Ich wünsch Ihnen beiden dann noch einen schönen Abend."

"Danke sehr", riefen sie zurück und gingen dann zum Dorf.

Da es nun dunkel war, konnte man die herrliche Weihnachtsbeleuchtung in den Wohnhäusern und Schaufenstern bewundern.

"Ich danke Ihnen, Emmy", sagte der Professor, als sie durch die Straße schlenderten. "Danke, dass Sie mich an einen so wunderbaren Ort geführt haben."

Als Antwort lachte sie nur leise.

Auf der Hälfte der Strecke entdeckte Professor Layton ein einladend wirkendes Restaurant und verkündete: "Ich möchte Sie zum Essen einladen, Emmy. Würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen?"

"Sehr gerne", erwiderte sie und sie betraten das Restaurant.

"Einen Tisch für zwei bitte", meldete er sie beide an.

"Ah ja", meinte die Frau hinter dem Empfangstresen freundlich. "Hier drüben bitte." Sie führte die beiden zu einem kleinen Tisch in einer dunkleren Ecke. Dann brachte sie ihnen die Speisekarte und fragte: "Darf es denn schon etwas zu trinken sein?"

"Trinken Sie Rotwein, Emmy?"

Sie nickte.

"Dann zwei Gläser Rotwein bitte", sagte der Professor und die Frau huschte davon.

Er und Emmy begannen sogleich, die Speisekarte zu untersuchen.

"Das sieht ja alles sehr lecker aus", plauderte er.

"Ähm...Professor?", meinte sie jedoch.

"Ja?"

"Ist das nicht alles ein wenig sehr teuer?" Sie sah ihn besorgt an.

Er lachte leise. "Machen Sie sich bitte darum keine Sorgen. Sie haben uns diesen grandiosen Urlaub doch erst besorgt. Sehen Sie es als Wiedergutmachung, wenn Sie wollen."

"Aber ich muss doch etwas wiedergutmachen...", murmelte sie, doch er hatte sie gehört.

Er legte seine Hand auf ihre, die auf dem Tisch lag.

Sie sah erst völlig perplex auf die Hand und dann in sein Gesicht. Die Ruhe und Wärme, die sie dort fand, verblüfften sie, doch unangenehm waren sie ihr auch nicht.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte er mit fester Stimme.

"Danke", flüsterte sie und sie blieben in dieser Haltung, bis die Kellnerin kam und ihnen ihren Rotwein brachte.

"Guten Abend, der Herr und die Dame", grüßte sie fröhlich. "Was darf ich Ihnen denn zu essen bringen?"

Emmy und der Professor waren bei ihrer Ankunft auseinandergesprungen und versteckten sich nun hinter ihren Speisekarten.

"Ich hätte gerne die Nummer 108", sagte Professor Layton schließlich.

"Das Lachsfilet mit Kartoffeln und Dillsauce", sagte die Kellnerin, während sie die Bestellung notierte. "Ja. Und Sie?"

"Ähm... Die Nummer 56 bitte."

"Entenbrust mit Knödel und Rotkohl. Sehr gern. Noch etwas?"

Beide schüttelten mit dem Kopf und die Kellnerin ging wieder.

Sie sahen sich unsicher an, doch dann erhob der Professor sein Rotweinglas, hielt es Emmy entgegen und sagte: "Auf einen schönen Abend."

"Auf das Leben", erwiderte sie und stieß mit ihm an. Das Klirren der Gläser ertönte im Raum wie eine angestoßene Stimmgabel.

Sie verbrachten einen ausgezeichneten Abend im Restaurant, unterhielten sich prächtig, so wie sie es auf der Autofahrt schon getan hatten. Erst spät am Abend machten sie sich zurück auf den Weg ins Cottage. Obwohl es wieder recht kühl war, legte er ihr dieses Mal keinen Arm um die Schultern; stattdessen bot er ihr in alter Manier seinen Arm an und sie ergriff ihn erfreut.

Im Cottage kam ihnen wohlige Wärme von den Resten des Feuers, das Emmy vorhin noch entfacht hatte, entgegen. Sie hängten ihre Mäntel auf und standen einmal wieder voreinander, ohne zu wissen, wie es nun weitergehen sollte.

Als Emmy jedoch ein Gähnen versuchte zu unterdrücken, war das Fortfahren einfach.

"Wir sollten ins Bett gehen", schlug Professor Layton daher vor.

Emmy nickte nur und gähnte erneut.

Sie lachten leise darüber.

"Gute Nacht, Professor", sagte sie schließlich.

"Gute Nacht, Emmy", erwiderte er, trat bis auf einen kleinen Schritt an sie heran, sagte leise: "Es war wirklich ein wunderbarer Abend heute mit Ihnen" und gab ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn.

Während sie noch versuchte, etwas zu sagen und ihren Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, hatte er sich schon umgedreht und war in sein Zimmer gegangen. Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, stieg Emmy die kleine Wendeltreppe hinauf auf den Dachboden und ließ sich glücklich ins Bett sinken.


	3. Tag 3, 26 Dezember

Tag 3 – 26. Dezember

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Emmy so ausgeruht wie lange nicht mehr. Nachdem sie sich angezogen und ihre Haare gekämmt hatte, traf sie unten in der Küche auf Professor Layton, der in einem Buch las. "Guten Morgen", flötete sie vergnügt.

Er schaute nur kurz auf, murmelte griesgrämig ein "Morgen" und las dann weiter.

Emmy war zutiefst verwirrt. Es war doch gestern Abend so schön gewesen, warum hatte er heute so schlechte Laune? "Wollen wir etwas frühstücken?", fragte sie dennoch munter.

"Ich hab schon", war jedoch seine kurze Antwort.

"Okay", erwiderte sie traurig und begann, sich ein Brot zu schmieren. Sie setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch und aß schweigend, während er einfach nur las...

Als sie den letzten Bissen heruntergeschluckt hatte, fragte sie mit weniger Elan als sonst: "Was möchten Sie heute unternehmen, Professor?"

Er antwortete, ohne aufzusehen: "Ich denke, heute möchte ich einfach hierbleiben und lesen."

"Okay", erwiderte sie noch trauriger. Sie stand auf, stellte ihren Teller in die Spüle und stieg hinauf in ihre Dachbodenkammer. Dort machte sie ein Fenster auf und sah deprimiert hinaus aufs Meer. Sie überlegte und überlegte, doch es wollte ihr nicht recht einfallen, warum er auf einmal so abweisend war... Schließlich seufzte sie schwer, schloss das Fenster wieder, nahm sich ein eigenes Buch aus ihrem Koffer und stieg wieder hinunter.

Professor Layton hatte seinen Leseplatz von der Küche ins Wohnzimmer verlagert und saß dort nun in einem Sessel und las.

Emmy setzte sich aufs Sofa und begann ebenfalls zu lesen, auch wenn ihr diese Stille unangenehm war, weil sie glaubte, dass er ihr wegen irgendetwas böse war. Aber ihn fragen, traute sie sich im Moment auch nicht.

Sie lasen für eine Stunde ohne Unterbrechung, bis Professor Layton plötzlich sein Buch zuklappte, aufstand, es auf den Tisch vor sich legte und murmelnd meinte, er wolle einen Spaziergang machen.

"Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?", fragte sie nun doch und sah ihn verzweifelt an.

Er erwiderte den Blick mit trauriger Miene, schüttelte aber mit dem Kopf und verließ dann das Haus...

Niedergeschlagen sah Emmy ihm nach, wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Buch zu und wusste schon nach der ersten Zeile, dass sie sich nicht konzentrieren konnte... Stattdessen ging sie in die Küche, aß einen Apfel, trank einen warmen Kakao und sah aus dem Fenster. Es hatte angefangen zu nieseln und sie hoffte inständig, dass der Professor bald wiederkommen würde und ihm bloß nichts passierte...

Als sie aufgegessen/ausgetrunken hatte, begab sie sich wieder ins Wohnzimmer, warf ein paar weitere Holzscheite ins Feuer im Kamin, nahm sich ein weiches Kissen und legte sich aufs Sofa, da sie auf einmal sehr müde war. Sie würde einfach schlafen, bis der Professor wiederkam...

Als Hershel Layton zwei Stunden später von seinem Spaziergang zurückkehrte, fand er Emmy schlafend auf dem Sofa. Er holte sich ein Handtuch aus dem Bad, trocknete sich die nassen Haare ab, warf dann ein wenig Holz ins Feuer, damit es nicht ausging, holte die Wolldecke, die er in seinem Zimmer als Überdecke vorgefunden hatte, und legte sie behutsam über Emmy.

Die kuschelte sich immer noch schlafend hinein und gab einen wohligen Seufzer von sich.

Der Professor lächelte nur, setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel und las in seinem Buch weiter. Doch er erwischte sich des Öfteren, wie er statt zu lesen zu Emmy schaute, die im Schlaf so wundervoll friedlich und schön aussah, dass er nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Da es draußen langsam dunkelte, flackerte das Licht des Kaminfeuers auf ihrem Gesicht...

Irgendwann bewegte sie sich ein wenig, sodass eine ihrer braunen Haarsträhnen ihr ins Gesicht fiel. Es schien sie zu stören, da sie das Gesicht verzog, die Strähne aber anscheinend nicht wegbekam.

Damit sie nicht aufwachte, stand Professor Layton schnell auf, trat zu ihr und strich ihr behutsam die Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Er hätte seine Hand dann eigentlich wieder wegnehmen sollen, doch ein plötzlicher Impuls ließ seine Hand ihre Wange streicheln. Er tat dies so lange, bis sie plötzlich die Augen aufschlug.

Blitzartig zog er seine Hand zurück und starrte sie entsetzt an.

Sie jedoch schien nichts bemerkt zu haben, denn sie sah sich zuerst verwundert um, entdeckte ihn dann, lächelte, setzte sich auf und streckte sich. "Guten Morgen, Professor", sagte sie so vergnügt wie immer.

"Guten Morgen, Emmy", erwiderte er, froh, dass sie nichts mitbekommen hatte.

"Was stehen Sie denn so im Raum herum?", fragte sie lachend. "Setzen Sie sich doch." Und sie bot ihm den Platz neben sich auf dem Sofa an.

Er setzte sich vorsichtig zu ihr, da er ihr nicht erklären wollte, warum genau er "so im Raum herumstand"...

"Wie spät ist es?", wollte sie wissen.

Er sah auf seine Uhr und antwortete: "Halb vier."

"Was so spät schon?", rief sie aus – und erinnerte sich dann an den Morgen.

Er sah nur, wie ihr Gesicht sichtlich trauriger wurde, und schämte sich dafür, ihr gegenüber so grob gewesen zu sein.

"Wie war Ihr Spaziergang?", fragte sie leise und sah ihn an, als fürchte sie, dass er sie anschreien oder fortgehen würde...

"Deswegen wollte ich mit Ihnen reden", erwiderte er. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich heute so unfreundlich gewesen bin. Ich habe schlecht geschlafen und geträumt." Er hatte von Claire geträumt, doch das sagte er nicht… „Das soll keine Ausrede sein, sondern eine Erklärung. Aber es ist unfair, wenn ich es an Ihnen auslasse, wo Sie mir doch diesen Urlaub erst ermöglicht haben." Er sah sie schief an. "Entschuldigen Sie", sagte er und hielt ihr die Hand entgegen.

Sie ergriff sie, schüttelte sie leicht und meinte: "Entschuldigung akzeptiert."

Er brachte ein vages Lächeln zu Stande.

Jetzt müssten sie die Hand des anderen eigentlich wieder loslassen, doch es fiel beiden so schwer, dass es ein Weilchen dauerte...

Schließlich war es der Professor, der seine Hand löste, sich räusperte und dann murmelte: "Ich habe aus einem kleinen Laden im Dorf verschiedene Zutaten mitgebracht. Wollen wir uns etwas kochen?"

"Sehr gerne", sagte sie und sie gingen in die Küche.

Während sie das Gemüse putzten und zerkleinerten, Wasser aufsetzten und Sonstiges für ihren Gemüseeintopf taten, herrschte zwar immer noch Schweigen, doch es schien weniger unangenehm, da Emmy nun wusste, dass sie nichts falsch gemacht hatte, und der Professor froh war, dass sie ihm nicht böse war wegen seiner Laune.

Als der Eintopf fertig war, füllten sie ihn in zwei Schüsseln und setzten sich zum Essen auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin. Nur das Klappern der Löffel und das Knacken der Holzscheite im Feuer waren zu hören.

Nachdem sie beide geendet hatten, machte Emmy es sich ein wenig gemütlicher: Sie zog die Beine an und lehnte sich halb gegen den Professor.

Dieser ließ es unkommentiert zu, ohne selbst etwas zu erwidern. Irgendwann kam ihm aber der Gedanke, dass Emmy nun von ihm denken könnte, dass er sie nicht mochte... Da dies aber ganz sicher nicht der Fall war, legte er schließlich einen Arm um sie.

Glücklich über diese Reaktion kuschelte sie sich weiter an ihn.

Er strich ihr nach einer Weile beruhigend über den Arm.

So verblieben sie eine ganze Weile, bis Emmy leise sagte: "Professor?"

"Ja?"

"Es tut mir leid, wenn ich jetzt die Stimmung kaputt mache, aber ich muss Sie das einfach fragen."

Sein Herzschlag erhöhte sich – was würde sie fragen? Ob er sie liebte? Ob er mit ihr zusammen sein wollen würde? Dass sie jemand anderen gefunden habe? Er rechnete mit vielem, aber nicht mit dem Kommenden.

"Haben Sie einmal Ihren Vater im Gefängnis besucht?"

Sie merkte sofort, wie er sich anspannte, und wusste, dass sie nun wirklich die Stimmung zerstört hatte, aber sie musste es einfach ansprechen.

"Nein", antwortete er schließlich und klang dabei seltsam.

"Warum nicht?", wollte sie leise wissen.

Zuerst sagte er gar nichts und sie fürchtete schon, er würde ihr überhaupt nicht mehr antworten, doch schließlich meinte er: "Ich möchte nicht darüber reden."

Ein paar Augenblicke blieb es still, dann sagte Emmy: "Ich habe ihn besucht. Er ist ja immerhin so etwas wie mein Ziehvater."

Professor Layton sagte nichts.

"Er hat von Ihnen erzählt. Er war traurig darüber, dass Sie nie gekommen sind in den letzten drei Jahren, obwohl Sie es ihm zugesagt hatten."

Bei diesen Worten stand der Professor abrupt auf, sodass Emmy fast umgefallen wäre. "Ich gehe ins Bett", murmelte er, ohne sie anzusehen, und war im nächsten Moment schon in seinem Zimmer verschwunden.

Emmy seufzte nur schwer. Natürlich war es schade um den verlorenen Abend, aber wie sie sich schon halb gedacht hatte, hatte er die Ereignisse von vor drei Jahren immer noch nicht verarbeitet...


	4. Tag 4, 27 Dezember

Tag 4 – 27. Dezember

Emmy war einfach auf dem Sofa geblieben; sie war zu müde gewesen, um nach oben in ihr Bett zu gehen. Außerdem war es vor dem Kamin und unter der Wolldecke herrlich warm gewesen.

Daher fand der Professor sie so vor, wie er sie gestern Abend so plötzlich verlassen hatte. Sie schlief noch. Er ging in die Küche, machte ihr einen warmen Kakao und sich selbst einen Tee und ging mit beidem zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Er stellte die Tassen auf dem Tisch ab und setzte sich vorsichtig neben Emmy auf das Sofa. Langsam begann er, ihre Wange und ihr Haar zu streicheln.

Davon erwachte sie natürlich, aber es störte sie nicht, denn das erste, was sie sah, als sie aufwachte, war das zufriedene Gesicht des Professors. "Guten Morgen", sagte sie lächelnd.

"Guten Morgen", erwiderte er. "Ich habe Ihnen einen warmen Kakao gemacht", sagte er ruhig und zeigte auf die Tasse.

"Danke", sagte sie gerührt und setzte sich auf, um einen Schluck zu trinken. Dann stellte sie die Tasse wieder zurück und sah den Professor an. Sie erwartete eine erneute Entschuldigung, doch er sagte etwas Anderes, etwas viel Besseres.

"Ich habe mir heute Nacht etwas überlegt."

"Was denn?"

Er sah sie an und meinte dann: "Wollen wir uns nicht duzen?"

Sie blickte erst erstaunt, doch dann breitete sich ein überglücklicher Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht aus. "Sehr gerne", nahm sie an.

Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen und sagte: "Gut. Mein Name ist Hershel."

Sie lachte und schüttelte seine Hand. "Mein Name ist Emmy, aber das wussten Sie... ähm... das wusstest du ja schon. Mann, ist das seltsam."

"Du gewöhnst dich schon daran."

"Ja." Sie lösten sich wieder voneinander und tranken einen Schluck Kakao beziehungsweise Tee, um diese neuartige Verwirrung aufgrund des Duzens zu überspielen.

"Ich habe mir auch etwas überlegt", sagte Emmy.

"Ja?"

"Es gibt zwei Dörfer weiter ein Museum für besonderes Strandgut, das in den letzten hundert Jahren angespült wurde."

"Das klingt sehr interessant", sagte der Professor... ähm... Hershel sofort und seine Augen funkelten, wie sie es nur bei archäologischen Schätzen taten.

"Wollen wir dort hinfahren?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

Er nickte freudig und sie jubelte.

Nach dem Frühstück fuhren sie direkt los; Emmy fuhr wieder, da sie sich in dieser Gegend besser auskannte.

"Woher kennst du die Gegend hier eigentlich so gut?", wollte Hershel wissen. "Warst du schon einmal hier?"

Sie nickte. "Ja, diese Freundin von mir hatte mich vor ein paar Jahren mal mit hierhergenommen, und da sich so eine Dorfgegend nicht viel verändert, kenne ich mich immer noch aus, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen."

Sie blieben den ganzen Mittag und Nachmittag im Museum und bewunderten die vielen Schätze. Von Steinen und Muscheln, über Taue und Segel, bis hin zu Schmuck und Artefakten war alles dabei. Die beiden hatten einen Heidenspaß beim Untersuchen der Fundstücke und diskutieren über Raum und Zeit der besonderen Exponate.

Schließlich gingen sie nur, weil der Museumsdirektor ihnen freundlich erklärte, dass das Museum nun schließen würde. So begeisterte Besucher hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gehabt.

Auf dem Rückweg zum Cottage hielten sie noch kurz an einem Fischladen und aßen Fish&Chips zum Abendbrot.

Als Emmy die Tür zum Cottage aufschloss, bemerkte Hershel: "Das Museum war wunderbar. Danke dafür."

Sie strahlte ihn an: "Nicht dafür. Und?", fragte sie dann, "was machen wir nun?"

"Wäre dir lesen zu langweilig?"

"Nur ein klein wenig", neckte sie. "Ich hol mein Buch!", rief sie und war schon halb in ihrem Zimmer.

Hershel lachte nur leise über ihren Elan, hing seinen Mantel auf und bemerkte dabei nicht, wie ihm ein Zettel aus der Tasche fiel...

Als Emmy die Wendeltreppe wieder herunterkam, sah sie etwas Weißes auf dem dunklen Holzboden. Bei näherer Betrachtung bemerkte sie, dass es sich um ein zusammengefaltetes Papier handelte. Sie hob es auf und entfaltete es. Es war ein Brief von Inspektor Chelmey an Hershel, adressiert von vor vier Tagen:

 _Sehr geehrter Professor Layton,_

 _ich bitte Sie, sich das noch einmal zu überlegen. Es fällt mir schwer, das zuzugeben, aber wir – Scotland Yard – sind mit unserer Weisheit am Ende. Es verschwinden weiterhin Leute in Kensington und niemand kann sich einen Reim daraus machen. Professor Layton, wir brauchen Sie und Ihren bemerkenswerten Verstand. Bitte helfen Sie uns, dieses Rätsel zu lösen._

 _Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

 _Inspektor Chelmey_

Emmy starrte auf den Brief – hier hatte sie den Beweis, dass ihr geliebter Professor Layton das Mysterien-Lösen aufgegeben hatte... Eines der Dinge, für die sie ihn immer angehimmelt hatte...

Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer. "Hershel?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er blickte von seinem Buch auf, lächelte und meinte: "Ja?"

"Das hast du anscheinend verloren." Sie überreichte ihm den geöffneten Brief.

Er nahm ihr das Papier verwundert entgegen, doch als er erkannte, um was es sich handelte, verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht. "Danke", sagte er tonlos, faltete den Zettel wieder zusammen und steckte ihn in seine Hosentasche.

Emmy setzte sich neben ihn aufs Sofa und sah ihn offen an. "Warum löst du keine Rätsel mehr?"

Er schloss seufzend die Augen und massierte seine Stirn, als habe er plötzlich Kopfschmerzen. "Es ist kompliziert."

"Erzähl es mir", drängte Emmy ihn leise.

"Ich möchte nicht", gab er zu.

"Warum nicht?", wollte sie wissen und versuchte, den verletzten Klang aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhalten.

"Ich möchte einfach nicht darüber reden!" Er war nicht besonders laut geworden, aber genug, um Emmy zu erschrecken.

"Wenn du nicht mit mir reden möchtest, dann mit jemand anderem", schlug sie vor, seinen kleinen Ausbruch einfach ignorierend. "Du kannst nicht alles in dir begraben, du musst auch die Dinge ans Tageslicht lassen. Sonst wird es nie besser!"

Er sah ihren traurigen Blick und versicherte schnell: "Es liegt nicht an dir. Wenn ich überhaupt mit jemandem reden würde, dann mit dir, meine liebe Emmy." Er nahm ihre Hand und gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf den Handrücken.

"Dann tu es doch", flüsterte sie. "Ich kann dir nur helfen, wenn du mit mir redest und mir erzählst, was dich quält."

"Ich habe aber Angst", sagte er so leise, dass sie es kaum verstand.

"Wovor?", erwiderte sie ebenso leise.

"Davor, dass ich es danach nicht mehr verdrängen kann..."

"Hershel!", sagte sie streng und er sah sie erschrocken an. "Es geht nicht ums Verdrängen, sondern ums Verarbeiten!" Leise fügte sie hinzu: "Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben; ich bin bei dir." Und sie drückte seine Hand einmal aufmunternd.

Er sah sie einen Augenblick an, bevor er schließlich nachgab. "In Ordnung." Er seufzte einmal. "Also... ähm... was mich quält... puh, da weiß ich gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll..."

"Fangen wir einfach vielleicht mit Lukes Umzug an?", schlug Emmy vor, doch Hershel schüttelte sofort mit dem Kopf.

"Ich muss früher anfangen", meinte er. "Natürlich ist Luke mir wichtig, aber das ist nichts Neues für dich. Aber man kann nur verstehen, wie sehr mich sein Wegzug getroffen hat, wenn man die Vorgeschichte kennt..." Und dann sprudelte es förmlich aus ihm heraus. "Die Dinge, die ich bei unserem Abenteuer mit den Aslant herausgefunden habe, sind mir immer noch ein wenig zu viel: Bronev ist mein Vater und Descole mein Bruder. Mein richtiger Name ist Theodore Bronev und meine Eltern haben mich nur adoptiert. Meine Assistentin hat jahrelang für Targent gearbeitet und ist dann verschwunden. Kein Vorwurf", sagte er schnell, als er ihren beschämten Blick sah. "Aber es ist ein weiterer Punkt auf der Liste an verqueren Neuigkeiten. Du hast mich gestern Abend gefragt, warum ich Bronev nie besucht habe. Die Antwort ist einfach: Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich ihm böse bin oder nicht. Was meinen Bruder angeht, kann ich einfach nicht den verrückten Wissenschaftler Jean Descole mit dem liebevollen Jungen Hershel Bronev in Verbindung bringen, der mir erst ein wunderbares Leben ermöglicht hat und dann im Erwachsenenalter versucht, mich aus dem Weg zu räumen. Ich bin ihm dankbar für das, was er damals getan hat, auch wenn ich mich kaum erinnern kann, aber ich verstehe einfach nicht, wo diese plötzliche Wut auf mich herkommt. Mit seinem Genie könnte er auch auf legalem Wege Fußfassen, ich könnte ihm helfen. Mir fallen spontan drei Labore ein, die ihn sofort aufnehmen würden... Und dann noch die Sache mit meinem Namen, dass mein Vorname eigentlich der meines Bruders ist und der Nachname der meiner Adoptiveltern. Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, wer ich bin."

"Ich weiß, wer du bist, egal wie du heißt", meinte Emmy.

"Name ist Identität", widersprach Hershel.

"Ein Name ist nur ein Name", erwiderte Emmy. "Mein richtiger Name ist auch Emmeline Altava, obwohl ich mir bei dem Nachnamen nicht sicher bin, weil ich meine Eltern nie kennengelernt habe, und trotzdem wirst du mich immer als Emmy ansehen, nicht wahr?"

Er nickte kurz.

"Genau", fuhr sie fort, "und du bist der Professor für Archäologie an der Gressenheller Universität in London, der liebend gerne Tee trinkt und Rätsel und Mysterien löst, der Fechten und sogar Klavierspielen kann. Der sich mutig für andere Menschen einsetzt und sich dabei sogar des Öfteren in Lebensgefahr begibt. Der immer einen Zylinder und einen orangefarbenen Pullover trägt. Und der mich gerade ansieht, als ob ich verrückt wäre." Sie lachte kurz, bevor sie ernst fortfuhr: "Du bist du, egal wie du heißt, egal, wer deine wirkliche Familie ist. Egal, ob du Hershel Layton oder Theodore Bronev heißt, du bist mein Lieblingsprofessor und ich würde mit niemand anderem jetzt hier sitzen wollen." Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Er war fassungslos. Schließlich brachte er hervor: "Woher weißt du so kluge Dinge?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe so ein ähnliches Problem. Das, was ich gerade gesagt habe, habe ich von Onkel Leon, als ich in einer ähnlichen Identitätskrise steckte, wie du gerade."

Obwohl er bei der Erwähnung seines Vaters ein wenig zusammengezuckt war, machte er keinen Kommentar, sondern nahm Emmy einfach nur in den Arm. "Danke", sagte er leise.

Sie schmiegte sich fest an ihn; gab ihm gleichzeitig Trost und sich selbst seine Nähe. "Es fehlt das Ende der Geschichte", erinnerte sie ihn dann. "Warum Lukes Fortgehen so schwer war."

"Mit dir und ihm an meiner Seite hatte ich genug Ablenkung und Freunde um mich, um mit der Vergangenheit zurechtzukommen, aber zuerst bist du weggegangen und nun auch noch er. Da blieb ich allein zurück." Sie spürte, wie er mit den Schultern zuckte, doch es brach ihr fast das Herz.

Sie drückte ihn noch ein wenig fester und verkündete dann hoffnungsvoll: "Jetzt bin ich wieder da und geh auch nicht mehr fort, wenn du das möchtest."

"Ja", sagte er und strich ihr über den Rücken. „Das möchte ich."

So verblieben sie eine Weile in angenehmer Stille. Das Feuer im Kamin verzerrte immer mehr Holz, doch keiner von beiden wollte aufstehen, um etwas nachzuwerfen. Und so wurde es immer dunkler im Raum, bis nur noch Glut ein wenig Licht spendete.

Schließlich löste sich Emmy von ihm und blickte ihm ins Gesicht, das nicht weit von ihrem entfernt war.

Er erwiderte den Blick. Ihre Augen huschten kurz über die Züge des anderen, bevor Emmy die Lücke zwischen ihnen schloss und ihm vorsichtig einen hauchzarten Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. "Erinnerst du dich?", fragte sie lächelnd.

Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen, als sie sich an ihre Verabschiedung vor drei Jahren erinnerten.

Sie hatte ihn stürmisch umarmt und er hatte ihr "Danke" gesagt und ihr dann einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben.

Daraufhin hatte sie ihm einen hauchzarten Kuss auf den Mund gegeben, sich dann umgedreht, ihren Koffer genommen und war aus der Universität gelaufen. Seitdem hatten sie nie wieder etwas voneinander gehört bis vor ein paar Tagen.

Hershel drehte auf einmal den Kopf traurig zur Seite.

"Was ist?", fragte sie besorgt und brachte mehr Abstand zwischen sie. "Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?"

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und sprach dann ganz leise und ohne sie anzusehen: "Vor ungefähr fünfzehn Jahren lernte ich ein Mädchen an der Universität kennen. Sie war das schönste und bezauberndste Wesen, das ich jemals erleben durfte. Und sie erwählte mich unter all den Herren, die ein Auge auf sie geworfen hatten. Mich – den unscheinbaren, bücherliebenden, langweiligen Archäologiestudenten."

Emmy hörte ihm gespannt zu und wagte es nicht, ihn zu unterbrechen, auch wenn sie anmerken wollte, dass er keineswegs langweilig war.

"Es war die glücklichste Zeit in meinem Leben", fuhr er fort. "Doch dann vor zehn Jahren kam sie bei einem wissenschaftlichen Experiment ums Leben..." Er schloss kurz schmerzverzehrt die Augen, bevor er begann, Emmy die Zeitmaschine zu erklären. "Und so erschien Claire wieder leibhaftig vor mir. Sie war wieder da! Kannst du dir das vorstellen?" Er sah sie automatisch an.

Sie lächelte nur traurig zurück und versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten – es brach ihr das Herz zu sehen, wie er litt – hier lag vermutlich der wahre Grund wegen seiner Depression...

Er stand auf einmal auf, trat ans Fenster und sah hinaus ins schwarze Nichts der wolkenverhangenen Nacht. "Aber natürlich musste sie irgendwann in ihre eigene Zeit zurückkehren und endgültig sterben..." Er seufzte einmal und flüsterte dann kaum hörbar und ohne sie anzusehen: "Ich hatte schon fast mit ihrem Tod abgeschlossen und mich wieder getraut zu leben, als du in mein Leben tratst und mir wieder einen Sinn zum Leben gabst. In deiner fröhlichen, offenen Art hast du mich sehr an sie erinnert – und doch bist du vollkommen anders als sie." Er stockte kurz, bevor er mit bebender Stimme weitersprach. "Ich begann, mich in deiner Nähe wohlzufühlen und ich wollte dich für immer bei mir haben... Aber dann gingst du fort und Claire kam wieder und nun bin ich mir nicht sicher, was ich fühlen soll..."

Emmy wurde nun wirklich bewusst, wie schlecht es ihm ging: Seine erste Liebe war gestorben und dann plötzlich wiederaufgetaucht, um erneut zu sterben. Sein Lehrling Nummer eins war auf einen anderen Kontinent gezogen. Dann die Geschichte mit seiner Familie. Und anscheinend hatte seine zweite Liebe ihn ebenfalls auf unbestimmte Zeit verlassen...

Als ihr dies wirklich und wahrhaftig bewusst wurde, konnte sie ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten und das gesammelte Wasser in ihren Augen lief über. Sie stand auf und trat vorsichtig zu ihm. "Es tut mir alles so leid!", schluchzte sie und schämte sich gleichzeitig dafür – und dafür, dass sie ihn die letzten drei Jahre so fürchterlich ignoriert hatte – aber sie hatte versucht, ihre Gefühle für ihn zu verlieren! Sie war an Heiligabend nur zu ihm gegangen, weil sie der Meinung gewesen war, sie wäre über ihn hinweg gewesen, aber in dem Moment, in dem sie ihn wiedergesehen hatte, war ihr sofort klar gewesen, dass sie ihm immer noch so verfallen war wie am Anfang...

Als Hershel ihre Stimme vernahm, drehte er sich besorgt um. Er wollte zuerst seinen Augen nicht trauen – Emmy weinte! – doch dann trat er auf sie zu und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm.

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

Er sagte nichts, hielt sie nur an sich und strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf.

Nach einer Weile verstummten Emmys Schluchzer und schließlich wandte sie sich vorsichtig aus der Umarmung, sodass sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. "Eigentlich müsste ich doch dich trösten", brachte sie schließlich mit einem traurigen Lachen hervor.

Er lächelte ein wenig und meinte warm: "Vielleicht sind wir einander begegnet, um uns gegenseitig zu trösten."

Sie nickte. "Ja, der Gedanke gefällt mir." Dann wischte sie sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und meinte wieder ganz sie selbst: "Genug geweint – Tränen haben einen noch nie weitergebracht."

Er lachte über seine Emmy und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Hat das Reden ein wenig geholfen?", wollte sie dann wissen und sah ihn ernst an.

Er nickte langsam. "Ich denke schon."

"Du kannst immer mit mir reden, wenn du möchtest. Du kannst mich auch nachts anrufen oder sogar vorbeikommen, wenn du möchtest", bot sie ihm offen an.

"Ich danke dir", erwiderte er gerührt. "Wollen wir nun endlich unseren Leseabend starten?", fragte er dann gut gelaunt und ging hinüber zu seinem Buch.

Emmy lachte. "Ich glaube, ich gehe lieber ins Bett. Weißt du, dass es schon fast Mitternacht ist?"

"Wirklich?", erwiderte er erstaunt. "Dann sollten wir wirklich besser ins Bett gehen."

Sie trat vor ihn, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. "Gute Nacht, Hershel."

"Gute Nacht, Emmy", erwiderte er und sie drehte sich um, um nach oben in ihr Zimmer zu gehen.

Sie hätte ihn natürlich auch direkt auf den Mund küssen können, aber sie hatte beschlossen, ihm Zeit zu geben, seine Gefühle und Gedanken zu ordnen, und nichts zu überstürzen. Er hatte zumindest zugegeben, dass er sie in irgendeiner Art und Weise liebte, und das genügte ihr fürs Erste. Umso mehr erstaunte es sie, was er sagte, als er sie aufhielt: "Möchtest du heute Nacht bei mir bleiben?"

Sie drehte sich verwundert zu ihm um. "Sehr gerne", sagte sie ehrlich, aber nicht allzu aufgeregt. Es handelte sich hierbei um Nähe, nicht um etwas Sexuelles, das wusste sie sofort, doch das minderte ihre Freude nicht im Geringsten.

Erst wusste er nicht, was er nun zu tun hatte, doch schließlich ging er zu ihr, nahm ihre Hand und wollte sie in sein Zimmer führen, doch Emmy hielt ihn auf.

"Gib mir zwei Minuten zum Umziehen und Zähneputzen", meinte sie lachend und stieg die Stufen zum Dachboden hinauf.

"Muss man nicht drei Minuten Zähneputzen?", rief er ihr lachend nach und machte sich selbst daran, sich umzuziehen und dergleichen.

Fünf Minuten später erschien Emmy bettfertig in seiner Zimmertür und erblickte Hershel lesend und schon im Bett liegend. "Wird es jemals eine freie Minute geben, in der du nicht liest?"

"Warum sollte es?", erwiderte er, legte sein Buch dennoch weg.

Ein wenig unschlüssig sahen sie sich an, bis Hershel seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte.

Sie löschte das Licht, suchte im Dunkeln nach seiner Hand, fand sie und legte sich schließlich zu ihm.

Er legte einen Arm um sie und sie schmiegte sich an seine Brust und nahm seine andere Hand in ihre. "Danke", sagte er erneut. "Für alles, was du für mich tust."

"Ich danke dir", sagte sie und gab seiner Hand einen Kuss, "dass du dich mir geöffnet hast. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel."

Er küsste ihren Haaransatz und drückte sie einmal fest an sich.

In diesem Moment gab es für beide nichts Schöneres und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie eingeschlafen waren.


	5. Tag 5, 28 Dezember

Tag 5 – 28. Dezember

Als Emmy am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war sie zuerst irritiert, wo sie sich befand – und wer da bitte neben ihr lag! Doch dann erkannte sie Hershel und erinnerte sich an den gestrigen Abend. Sie drehte sich vorsichtig auf den Bauch, stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und betrachtete ihn, während er schlief. Er sah vollkommen entspannt aus – so hatte sie ihn in den letzten Tagen nicht gesehen, denn selbst, wenn er gelesen hatte, hatte er immer eine kleine Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn gehabt. Langsam beugte sie sich vor und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Er lächelte im Schlaf und kuschelte sich dann weiter in die Decke.

Sie lachte leise, gab ihm einen weiteren kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und stand dann auf, ohne ihn zu wecken. Sie zog sich an, nahm ihren Mantel und ging hinunter zum Dorf, um Brötchen zu holen. Als sie auf dem Rückweg vom Bäcker an einem Souvenirladen vorbeikam, hatte sie plötzlich eine Idee und kaufte eine Postkarte mit Bildern des Dorfes, des Leuchtturms und des Strands.

Sie schloss die Tür zum Cottage auf und wurde noch im Flur von Hershel begrüßt – nur, dass er bestürzt blickte.

"Ist was passiert?", fragte sie besorgt und hing ihren Mantel auf.

"Ich dachte, du wärst wieder verschwunden...", murmelte er traurig.

Sie sah ihn betroffen an. Dann ging sie schnell auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn fest. "Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", versicherte sie ihm. "Ich geh nicht einfach so weg. Versprochen."

Er erwiderte die Umarmung und sagte: "Das ist gut."

"Ich hab Brötchen geholt", versuchte sie, ihn abzulenken, und strahlte ihn an.

Er nickte und brachte sogar ein Lächeln zustande.

Nach dem Frühstück erläuterte Emmy Hershel ihre Idee. "Schau mal, die Postkarte", sagte sie fröhlich und gab sie ihm in die Hand. "Die habe ich vorhin gefunden und konnte nicht einfach so an ihr vorbeilaufen."

"Die ist wirklich sehr schön", erwiderte Hershel.

Emmy setzte sich neben ihn aufs Sofa. "Ich dachte mir, wir könnten Luke eine Postkarte schreiben."

Hershel starrte auf die Postkarte, bevor er traurig lächelte und schließlich nickte.

Emmy holte einen Stift aus ihrer Tasche und wollte dann wissen: "Möchtest du schreiben oder soll ich?"

"Ich würde gerne."

Sie gab ihm den Stift und er begann, in seiner unordentlichen und doch faszinierenden Schrift: "Lieber Luke" zu schreiben. Er und Emmy bastelten eine Weile an den Sätzen, doch schließlich lautete der Brief wie folgt:

 _Lieber Luke,_

 _wir sind über Weihnachten an den Strand gefahren. Wir wohnen in einem wunderschönen Cottage in Quadwick und haben sogar Meeresblick. Das Wetter ist typisch Englisch - mal so, mal so. Gestern waren wir in einem Museum für angespültes Strandgut und es war ein wahres Vergnügen für Archäologen. Du hast uns natürlich gefehlt, jedoch sehen wir uns bestimmt bald wieder._

 _Dein Hershel Layton und deine Emmy_

 _PS: Ja, Assistent Nummer 2, ich bin wirklich wieder da – du kannst deinen Mund also wieder zuklappen._

Das letzte hatte natürlich Emmy hinzugeschrieben...

Danach machten sie einen Spaziergang ins Dorf, wo sie eine Briefmarke für die Postkarte kauften und sie in den nächsten Briefkasten warfen. Sie besuchten des Weiteren ein paar kleinere Läden und nahmen auf dem Rückweg den Weg über den Strand.

Und die ganze Zeit hatte Hershel ihre Hand gehalten.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie unspektakulär lesend im Wohnzimmer, wobei Emmy aber für Körperkontakt sorgte, indem sie sich zum Beispiel mit dem Kopf auf seinen Schoß legte oder sich an ihn lehnte – und ihn schien es nicht im Geringsten zu stören, vermutlich war sogar das Gegenteil der Fall.

Erst im Laufe des Nachmittags wurde ihre Lesesession einmal unterbrochen, als Hershel von seinem Buch aufsah, eine Weile ins Nichts starrte und schließlich meinte: "Emmy?"

"Ja?", erwiderte sie sofort und sah ihn an.

"Ich möchte meinen Vater im Gefängnis besuchen."

Emmy setzte sich auf und starrte ihn ungläubig an. Dann erhellte sich ihr Gesicht und sie rief: "Das ist ja wunderbar."

"Aber", unterbrach er, "ich kann das nicht alleine. Magst du mitkommen?"

"Natürlich", erwiderte sie ernst und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Morgen?"

Sie nickte.

Danach hatten sie weitergelesen, als sei nichts geschehen, bis Emmy neben ihm auf dem Sofa in eine Decke gekuschelt eingeschlafen war.

Hershel betrachtete sie eine Weile mit einem leisen Lächeln im Gesicht und las dann weiter.

So blieb es eine Zeit lang, bis Emmy begann, im Schlaf zu reden. „Nein… Geht weg!... Nicht meine Schuld… Nein!... Fass mich nicht an!... Nein!"

„Emmy!", rief Hershel erschrocken und schüttelte sanft ihre Schulter, um sie zu wecken.

Emmy schrak hoch, sah sich panisch um und fing schließlich an zu weinen. Als sie Hershel erkannte, setzte sie sich halb auf seinen Schoß und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Hershel wusste zuerst gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, doch dann legte er seine Arme um sie und begann, sie streichelnd zu trösten.

„Emmy?", sagte er irgendwann, als sie nicht mehr weinte. „Dich scheint im Traum etwas gequält zu haben. Möchtest du darüber reden?"

Sie nickte, setzte sich wieder neben ihn und fing an, leise zu erzählen, während sie unbewegt in die Flammen des Kaminfeuers starrte: „Nachdem ich dich damals verraten habe und gegangen bin und Onkel Leon im Gefängnis war, bin ich durch Wales und Irland gereist, um mich abzulenken und einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Doch eines Tages…" Sie schluckte. „Fanden mich ehemalige Targent-Anhänger. Sie drängten mich in eine Ecke und gaben mir die Schuld an Onkel Leons Verhaftung und dem Zerfall Targents. Und dafür wollten sie sich an mir rächen… Ich hab natürlich versucht, mich zu wehren, aber es waren einfach zu viele…" Ihr Gesicht verzog sich, wieder fing sie an zu weinen und Hershel legte seinen Arm um sie.

„Nicht verdrängen, aussprechen", flüsterte er ihren Rat von gestern, als sie nicht weitersprach.

Sie nickte tapfer und fuhr fort: „Drei Männer haben mich festgehalten und zwei weitere haben auf mich eingeschlagen…"

Hershel sog zischend die Luft ein vor Schreck. „Und das erzählst du erst jetzt? Ich jammere dir meine Probleme vor, dabei sind sie nichts verglichen mit dem, was du erlebt hast!"

„Deine Probleme sind auch wichtig!", sagte sie entschieden. „Jedenfalls wurden wir zum Glück von jemandem entdeckt und die Männer haben mich liegenlassen und sind weggerannt. Die Person, die uns gefunden hatte, brachte mich ins Krankenhaus. Danach habe ich eine Weile in diesem Cottage gelebt und bin dann wieder nach London zurückgekehrt."

„Kanntest du die Männer?"

Emmy nickte.

„Hast du sie angezeigt?"

„Zuerst nicht, dann aber schon. Inspektor Grosky hat sich persönlich dafür eingesetzt, dass das Verfahren so schnell wie möglich verläuft. Die Männer sitzen nun für die Verbrechen bei Targent und gegen mich für mindesten 10 Jahre im Gefängnis."

„Das ist gut", flüsterte Hershel und zog sie enger an sich.

„Ja", hauchte Emmy.

„Ich werde dich beschützen", sprach er ungewollt seine Gedanken aus.

Doch Emmy lächelte. „Danke."

In dieser Nacht schliefen sie wieder beide aneinander gekuschelt ein, nur dass dieses Mal Emmy um diesen Trost gebeten hatte.


	6. Tag 6, 29 Dezember

Tag 6 – 29. Dezember

Am nächsten Morgen machten sie einen letzten Spaziergang am Strand und durch das Dorf, bevor sie ihre Sachen packten und das Cottage verließen.

„Ich werde diesen Ort vermissen", seufzte Hershel, als sie im Auto waren – Emmy durfte wieder fahren.

„Aber wir können ja irgendwann einmal wiederkommen", schlug sie vor. „Diese Freundin von mir und ich haben viel zusammendurchgemacht, daher darf ich sooft herkommen, wie ich möchte."

Hershel hielt es für höflicher, nicht nachzuhaken.

Danach schwiegen sie die meiste Zeit, da Hershel in Gedanken ganz woanders war.

„Möchtest du direkt zum Gefängnis oder zuerst zu dir nach Hause?", fragte Emmy nach einer Weile, als sie in der Nähe Londons waren.

„Direkt", erwiderte er.

Sie nickte und bog an der nächsten Straße ab.

Das Gefängnis war nichts weiter als ein großer, grauer Klotz mit einem riesigen Zaun darum.

Emmy parkte und zusammen gingen sie zum Pförtner, bewiesen ihre Identität und wurden hineingelassen. Man führte sie in einen Besucherraum, indem sie nun auf Bronev warteten.

„Soll ich bleiben oder lieber draußen auf dich warten?", fragte Emmy, die schon die ganze Zeit seine Hand hielt.

„Bleiben", entschied er nach einer Weile. „Ich glaube, er freut sich, wenn du auch da bist."

„Ja", hauchte sie nur.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Leon Bronev betrat den Raum. Als er sie beide sah, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Onkel Leon", begrüßte Emmy ihn freudig, um die Atmosphäre aufzulockern, und umarmte ihn.

„Hallo, Emmeline", grüßte er liebevoll zurück, auch wenn seine Augen die ganze Zeit auf Hershel gerichtet waren.

„Hallo, Bronev", sagte dieser nun steif.

„Hallo, Theodore."

Hershel schüttelte sofort mit dem Kopf. „Mit diesem Namen kann ich nichts anfangen, also bitte nenn mich nicht so."

Bronev nickte einmal.

Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch und schwiegen eine ganze Weile.

„Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid", meinte Bronev irgendwann.

Emmy lächelte und Hershel nickte.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt komme", murmelte Hershel schließlich. „Ich… Ich musste das Ganze erst einmal verarbeiten…"

„Das verstehe ich", sagte Bronev ungewöhnlich verständnisvoll. „Aber ich bin froh, dass du nun anscheinend soweit bist."

Hershel lächelte zu seiner Begleiterin. „Emmy hat mir dabei geholfen."

Sie strahlte zurück und legte ihre Hand auf seine, die auf dem Tisch lag.

Bronev staunte nicht schlecht darüber, aber er freute sich sehr, und legte lächelnd seine Hand auf die der beiden. „Jetzt hast du ja endlich deinen Professor", sagte er leise zu Emmy, die zwar rot anlief, aber gleichzeitig leise kicherte.

„Danke", seufzte Hershel, als sie das Gefängnis wieder verlassen hatten.

„Bitte", erwiderte Emmy und umarmte ihn.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten nun zu Scotland Yard fahren."

„Wieso denn das?", wollte sie verwundert wissen.

„Es gibt da einen Fall, der aufgeklärt werden muss." Und in diesem Moment sah Hershel seit langer Zeit endlich wieder wie der berühmte Rätsellöser Professor Layton aus.

Eine halbe Stunde später parkten sie vor dem Scotland Yard Gebäude, betraten es und gingen direkt die Treppe nach oben zu Inspektor Chelmey's Büro.

„Ja?!", rief der Inspektor, als sie an seine Tür geklopft hatten.

„Guten Tag, Inspektor Chelmey", grüßte Hershel und tippte sich an den Hut.

„Layton?!", fragte der Inspektor überrascht, sprang dann auf und gab dem Professor übermütig die Hand. „Bin ich froh, Sie wiederzusehen. Sie sind doch hoffentlich wegen des Kensington-Falls hier, oder?"

„Ja, das sind wir", erwiderte Hershel und brachte damit Emmy mit in die Konversation.

„Schön, Sie mal wiederzusehen", grüßte diese nun freundlich.

„Kenn ich Sie?", machte der Inspektor nur, dachte dann einen Augenblick nach, bevor er ausrief: „Aber klar. Sie waren doch Layton's Assistentin, oder?"

„Ja, die war ich", sagte sie und spannte sich merklich an, doch anscheinend wusste Chelmey nichts von ihrem Verrat, denn er meinte:

„Grosky hat immer in den besten Tönen von Ihnen geredet. Und Grosky übertreibt nie."

„Ähm, danke", grinste Emmy.

„Also, Inspektor, wie sehen die Fakten zum Fall aus", meinte Hershel schließlich und lenkte damit die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Wesentliche ihres Besuches.

„Ja, fangen wir an", meinte auch Chelmey und nahm eine Akte von seinem Schreibtisch, die er Hershel reichte. „Es hat im Oktober angefangen", erzählte der Inspektor nun. „In Kensington verschwindet alle paar Tage eine Person. Immer abends, wenn es schon dunkel ist. Nach ein paar Tagen erscheinen sie dann wieder, können sich aber an nichts mehr erinnern. Wir überwachen die gesamte Gegend mit vielen Beamten und haben trotzdem noch nichts gefunden." Er seufzte schwer.

Hershel studierte die Akte genau, bis er der Meinung war, alle wichtigen Informationen erfasst zu haben, während Emmy über seiner Schulter mitlas. Schließlich reichte er sie dem Inspektor wieder und verkündete: „Ich denke, wir sehen uns den Ort einmal persönlich an."

„Ist gut", meinte Chelmey, „aber seien Sie vorsichtig. Ich will nicht, dass Sie auch noch verschwinden…"

„Keine Sorge", sagte Emmy da zuversichtlich, „ich pass auf ihn auf."

„Glaubst du wirklich, uns passiert was?", fragte sie jedoch, als sie und Hershel das Büro des Inspektors verlassen hatten.

„Ich denke schon, dass wir vorsichtig sein sollten", erwiderte er und nahm ihre Hand, „aber ich bin auch zuversichtlich, dass uns, solange wir zusammenbleiben, nichts passieren kann."

Sie lächelte ihn gerührt an und drückte seine Hand.

Eine halbe Stunde später erreichten sie den Stadtteil Kensington und begannen, die Bewohner zu befragen, doch leider konnte ihnen niemand etwas Genaueres sagen – bis sie Bill trafen.

„Die verschwundenen Leute?", fragte er aufgeregt. „Ich war einer von ihnen!"

„Was?", rief Emmy laut. „Sagen Sie uns bitte alles, was sie wissen!"

„Na ja", meinte Bill und kratzte sich am Kinn, „da gibt's leider nicht viel, weil ich mich an rein gar nichts erinnern kann. Ich wusste nicht mal, dass ich drei Tage lang weg war; meine Frau und die Polizei haben mir das später erzählt."

„Was ist denn das letzte vor Ihrer Entführung und das erste danach, woran Sie sich erinnern können?", wollte Hershel ruhig wissen.

„Hmmm. Also ich war abends noch schnell los, um Zigaretten am Kiosk zu kaufen, und dann war ich plötzlich vor einem Bäcker und es war helllichter Tag. Ich bin dann verwundert nach Hause gegangen, wo meine Frau ganz aus dem Häuschen war."

„Können Sie uns bitte sagen, wo der Kiosk und der Bäcker sich befinden?"

„Ja, klar", meinte Bill und beschrieb ihnen den Weg.

„Vielen Dank", sagte Hershel am Ende und tippte sich an den Hut.

„Kein Problem. Hauptsache, diese Entführungen haben bald ein Ende…"

„Sieht doch ganz gewöhnlich aus", meinte Emmy, als sie vor dem Kiosk standen.

Die Dämmerung war mittlerweile angebrochen, es waren nur noch wenige Menschen auf den Straßen unterwegs und der Kiosk würde in ein paar Minuten schließen.

Auch Hershel schien nichts Unauffälliges zu finden, daher schlug er vor, nun zum Bäcker zu gehen und diesen näher unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Emmy nickte und die beiden gingen los.

„Lass uns einmal überlegen", meinte Hershel nach einer Weile, „welche Arten es gibt, um jemandem das Gedächtnis von mindestens drei Tagen zu löschen." Er blickte zur Seite – doch dort war plötzlich niemand mehr. „Emmy?" Er drehte sich in alle Richtungen, schaute auf die andere Straßenseite, ging noch einmal ein paar Schritte des Weges zurück, falls sie vielleicht etwas Interessantes entdeckt hatte, doch nirgends gab es auch nur eine Spur von ihr. „Emmy? Emmy!" Er gab es nur ungern zu, doch Panik stieg in ihm auf – war sie etwa… entführt worden? Und das auch noch direkt vor seiner Nase? Er wollte sie doch beschützen! „Emmy!", rief er immer wieder und lief nun durch die Straßen Kensingtons, doch niemand antwortete ihm. „EMMY!"

Auch als die Dunkelheit vollkommen hereingebrochen war, es immer kälter wurde, keine Menschenseele mehr auf der Straße war und die Uhr einer nahegelegen Kirche Mitternacht schlug, lief Hershel immer noch umher und suchte nach seiner Emmy…


	7. Tag 7, 30 Dezember

Tag 7 – 30. Dezember

Als Hershel am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fror er und alle Knochen taten ihm weh. Er sah sich um und erinnerte sich, dass er sich irgendwann in der vergangenen Nacht in eine kleine Gasse gesetzt hatte, weil er keine Kraft mehr zum Weitersuchen gehabt hatte. Dabei war er wohl eingeschlafen.

Er rappelte sich hoch, strich sich die Kleidung glatt, richtete seinen Hut und trat auf die Hauptstraße hinaus, auf der schon geschäftiges Treiben herrschte. Müde, deprimiert und zitternd schlurfte er zum Bäcker und bestellte sich einen Tee zum Mitnehmen; Appetit hatte er keinen.

„Na, Sie sehen ja super aus", lachte der Bäcker.

„Harte Nacht…", murmelte Hershel. Dann ergriff sein Detektivinstinkt wieder die Oberhand und er fragte: „Können Sie mir etwas zu den Vorfällen der verschwundenen Menschen hier in Kensington erzählen?"

Der Bäcker blinzelte kurz verdutzt. „Also ich kann Ihnen das gleiche erzählen, was ich auch schon Scotland Yard erzählt hab."

„Und das wäre?"

„Dass ich manchmal abends, wenn ich den Laden zumach, eine seltsame Gestalt in der Seitengasse dort drüben seh." Er zeigte durch das Schaufenster zu der betreffenden Straße. „Und dass ich manchmal so komische Geräusche höre."

„Schreie?", hakte Hershel mit neuem Mut nach.

„Nee", schüttelte der Bäcker mit dem Kopf. „Eher Maschinengeräusche."

Hershel runzelte die Stirn. Maschinen… „Vielen Dank, Sir, Sie haben mir sehr geholfen."

„Kein Ding", zuckte der Bäcker mit den Schultern.

Hershel verließ den Bäcker und eilte zur besagten Seitengasse. Sie war leer, nur ein paar Katzen tummelten sich an den Müllcontainern. „Emmy?", rief er, doch niemand antwortete ihm. Aufmerksam blickte er sich um und versuchte, jedes noch so kleine Detail wahrzunehmen. Er betrachtete den verschiedenen Müll, die Katzen, eine Pfütze, bis sein Blick plötzlich an einem gelben Fetzen hängenblieb. Er hastete näher heran, nahm ihn in die Hand und erkannte, dass es sich um ein Stück von Emmys Jacke handelte – er musste ganz in der Nähe sein!

Er sah sich wieder um und suchte nach einem geheimen Eingang, schob die Mülltonnen zur Seite, trat stärker auf dem Boden auf und tastete sich an den Wänden entlang. Schließlich bemerkte er einen unscheinbaren, schwarzen Knopf neben einem der Müllcontainer und drückte ihn.

Ein türgroßes Stück der Wand schob sich auseinander und Hershel schlüpfte schnell hindurch. Drinnen war es zuerst stockfinster, doch als er sich weiter nach vorn tastete, schaltete sich ein automatisches Licht ein und leuchtete ihm den Weg zu einer weiteren Tür. Dahinter waren deutlich Maschinengeräusche zu vernehmen: ein Zischen und Sausen, Brummen und Klappern. Ob Emmy hinter dieser Tür war?

Hershel sah sich nach einem waffenähnlichen Gegenstand um und fand in einer Ecke ein dünnes, kurzes Stahlrohr. Mit diesem in der Hand schlich er entschlossen zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt. Eine steile Treppe führte hinunter in den Keller. Mutig schritt Hershel voran, auch wenn es schlagartig dunkel wurde, als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss. Doch je tiefer er ging, desto heller wurde es auch wieder. Anscheinend gab es Licht im Keller. Bei den letzten Stufen lugte Hershel vorsichtig um die Ecke, um sich mit dem Kellerraum vertraut zu machen.

Die Wände bedeckten allerlei aufwendige technische Apparaturen; Bildschirme zeigten Überwachungskameras von Gassen und Straßen Kensingtons, unzählige rote, grüne und schwarze Knöpfe und Hebel schienen nur darauf zu warten gedrückt zu werden. In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich ein dickes Lüftungsrohr, das senkrecht aus dem Boden aufragte, und daran gefesselt war:

„Emmy!" Er lief unvorsichtig zu ihr und kniete sich vor sie.

„Hershel!", rief sie ebenso erleichtert und strahlte ihn an.

„Bist du verletzt?", wollte er besorgt wissen und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, um es genau zu prüfen. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte eilig. „Ja, ja, mir geht's gut. Hol mich hier nur raus."

„Mach ich." Er hantierte an den Knoten des dicken Seils, das um Emmys Körper geschlungen war, als eine kühle Stimme ihn aufhielt.

„Nein."

„Ich wusste, dass du dahintersteckst." Hershel musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wem diese Stimme gehörte. Er tat es dennoch und stand nun seinem Bruder gegenüber. „Descole. Oder sollte ich besser _Hershel_ sagen?"

Descole grinste leicht. „Nein, der Name passt besser zu dir."

„Möchtest du _Theodore_ haben?"

Da lachte sein Antagonist laut auf.

„Und was wird das hier wieder?", fragte Hershel beiläufig.

„Ach nur ein kleines Experiment," Descole ging zu einer großen Maschine herüber, „wie man Menschen bestimmte Erinnerungen nehmen kann." Er grinste. „Bisher hat es gut funktioniert, bei den Menschen, die sich… hierher verirrt haben und dann nach ein paar Tagen wieder fröhlich hianusspaziert sind."

„Und das wolltest du mit Emmy ebenfalls tun?", blieb Hershel ruhig.

„Vielleicht", erwiderte sein Bruder. „Jeder hat Erinnerungen die ihn plagen, die er gerne loswerden möchte. Bestimmt auch deine Emmy. Ich würde ihr einen Gefallen tun."

„Du kommst nicht in die Nähe meines Gehirns!", schrie Emmy wütend.

„Emmy", besänftigte Herhsel sie. „Descole möchte nicht deine Erinnerungen löschen – sondern seine eigenen."

Descole lachte nur. „Und wie kommst du darauf?", wollte er überheblich wissen, doch in seiner Stimme schwankte Unsicherheit mit.

„Ganz einfach", lächelte Hershel, „weil dich die gleichen Gedanken und Erinnerungen quälen wie mich. Du wünschst dir, dass es alles so ist wie vorher, dass wir nicht wissen, dass wir Brüder sind, dass es uns nicht zerbricht, immer wieder gegeneinander zu kämpfen." Er ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Du hast viele Identitäten, hinter denen zu dich versteckst: Jean Descole, Desmond Sycamore. Der erstere wurde mir als Erzfeind aufgezwungen, der zweite ist mein Freund und Kollege." Er trat weiter heran, Descole war wie erstarrt. „Doch tief in deinem Inneren bist du Hershel Bronev, der selbstloseste Bruder, den man sich nur wünschen kann." Er sah sich um. „Das alles hast du hier für mich gebaut, nicht wahr? Damit ich zu dir komme und du nicht mehr allein mit deinem Schicksal bist. Und du hast recht." Er streckte ihm die Hand aus. „Ich kann dir helfen, wenn du mich lässt."

Descole sah auf die Hand als wäre sie eine gefährliche Schlange. „Wie?", brachte er schließlich leise hervor.

Hershel lächelte zuversichtlich. „Ich bin gut befreundet mit vielen Wissenschaftlern, die sich um dich in ihrem Laborteam reißen würden. Es wäre mir ein Leichtes, dir eine interessante Arbeit und eine bezahlbare Wohnung zu ermöglichen. Wenn du den Erzschurken Jean Descole hinter dir lässt und wieder Hershel Bronev wirst oder von mir aus auch Desmond Sycamore."

Descole schwieg eine ganze Weile, doch dann hob er die Hand – und nahm sich erst die Federboa, dann den Hut und schließlich die weiße Maske ab. Nun stand er als er selbst da – wer immer das auch sein mochte – und nahm die Hand seines Bruders. „Danke", sagte er leise.

Hershel lächelte zufrieden und schüttelte die Hand, als Emmy sich zu Wort meldete.

„Jetzt, wo wir alle Freunde sind, könnte mich bitte jemand hier von diesem Seil befreien? Es ist nicht besonders bequem…"

Descole ging sofort zu ihr und zerschnitt das Seil mit einem Messer. „Diese Unannehmlichkeiten tun mir wirklich leid", murmelte er, als er ihr aufhalf. „Aber ich wusste, wenn du hier bist, würde er kommen – er hat dich früher schon geliebt…"

„Ja, ja, alles gut", lachte Emmy. „Wofür ist eine Assistentin denn sonst da, nicht, Professor?"

Hershel blinzelte kurz verdutzt wegen dieser alten Anrede, bevor er sie an sich zog und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: „Viel mehr, als du denkst."

Sie kicherte nur leise.

Danach verabschiedeten sie sich von Descole, der diese ganze Maschinerie wegräumen wollte, und Hershel lud ihn ein, morgen zu ihm zu einer kleinen Silvesterfeier zu kommen.

„Mal sehen", hatte sein Bruder geantwortet; man musste ihm wohl Zeit lassen.

Emmy und Hershel fuhren anschließend sofort zu Scotland Yard, wo sie Inspektor Chelmey stolz mitteilten, dass der Fall aufgelöst sei und es keine weiteren Vorfälle in der Gegend mehr geben würde. Doch auf die Frage, wer der Täter denn gewesen sei, wollten sie partout keine Antwort geben.

„Vertrauen Sie mir einfach, Inspektor", hatte Hershel irgendwann gesagt und das schien Chelmey schließlich zu beruhigen.

Nachdem all dies geklärt worden war, fuhren sie zu Hershel, wo Emmy erst einmal genüsslich badete, um den Schrecken der letzten Nacht wegzuwaschen, und Hershel das gleiche im Gästebad unter der Dusche tat.

Es dämmerte schon, als sie frisch gewaschen und in neuen Sachen ins Wohnzimmer traten, sich eine Tasse Tee machten und einfach nur auf dem Sofa aneinandergekuschelt lasen.

Auf einmal jedoch schaute Hershel hoch und sah sie halb erschrocken, halb erleichtert an.

„Was ist?", wollte sie sofort alarmiert wissen, legte ihr Buch zur Seite und setzte sich auf, sodass sie ihm direkt ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Ich liebe dich", verkündete er da lächelnd.

Emmy war zuerst viel zu erstaunt, um reagieren zu können, doch schließlich grinste sie breit und küsste ihn innig. „Ich liebe dich auch."

Er fasste ihr Gesicht, strich ihr über die Wangen und küsste sie dann so intensiv, wie er es noch nie zuvor getan hatte.

Sie ließ sich gerne darauf ein, fuhr mit den Händen durch seine Haare, wobei sie seinen Zylinder vom Kopf stieß.

Da hielt er kurz inne und betrachtete den Hut, der nun auf dem Boden lag. Er nahm ihn hoch, stellte ihn ordentlich auf den Tisch – und küsste Emmy weiter.

Diese lächelte in den Kuss hinein, weil sie wusste, wer ihm diesen Hut geschenkt hatte und wieviel er ihm daher bedeuten musste.

Nach einer Weile stand sie auf, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn sanft vom Sofa hoch und dann aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Er sah sie zuerst verwundert an, doch als er erkannte, dass es zu seinem Schlafzimmer ging, ließ er sich gerne von ihr (ver)führen…


	8. Tag 8, 31 Dezember

Tag 8 – 31. Dezember

Sie saßen zusammen auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und lasen. Emmy hatte die Beine angewinkelt und lehnte sich gegen Hershel, der einen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt hatte.

Als die beiden am Morgen erwacht waren, hatten sich eine Weile nur strahlend angelächelt, bis sie aufgestanden waren, um zu frühstücken. Emmy war zwischendurch zu ihrer Wohnung gefahren und hatte ein paar Sachen geholt. Sie hatten beschlossen, dass sie zwar Silvester zusammen feiern wollten, aber in aller Ruhe.

„Glaubst du, Descole kommt?" Emmy sah ihn gespannt an.

Hershel seufzte traurig. „Vermutlich eher nicht."

Es war schon dunkel draußen und ein paar Schneeflocken fielen sanft vom Himmel.

„Dann lass uns mit dem Essen anfangen", erwiderte Emmy fröhlich und sprang auf. „Ich hab einen Bärenhunger."

Er lachte leise und folgte ihr in die Küche. Sie hatten Raclette vorbereitet und gerade, als sie die erste Runde starteten, klingelte es an der Tür.

Verwundert sahen sie sich an.

„Meinst du, das ist…?", begann Emmy, doch Hershel war schon aufgestanden und ging zur Tür.

Erwartungsvoll öffnete er sie – und war enttäuscht, dass es nicht sein Bruder war. Doch wer dort wirklich stand, fegte seine Enttäuschung sofort weg.

„Professor!", rief Luke und umarmte seinen alten Mentor und Freund überschwänglich.

„Luke, was machst du denn hier?", wunderte sich Hershel.

„Wir waren zufällig in der Gegend", lachte Clark und trat ein.

„Wir hoffen, wir stören nicht", ergänzte Brenda lächelnd.

Hershel begrüßte Lukes Eltern herzlich, als Emmy in den Flur kam.

„Na, wenn das nicht mein Lieblingsassistent Nummer 2 ist!", rief sie lachend.

„EMMY!" Der Junge sprang ihr um den Hals, wobei sie schockiert feststellen musste, wie sehr er in den letzten Jahren gewachsen war!

Sie begaben sich alle in die Küche, drei Teller mehr wurden aufgedeckt, und man erzählte sich gegenseitig von den jeweiligen Erlebnissen in der letzten Zeit.

Luke war fasziniert von dem Kensington-Fall, geschockt über Emmys Entführung und irgendwie auch enttäuscht, dass er nicht hatte dabei sein können.

„Es freut mich, dass ihr zwei endlich zueinander gefunden habt", sagte Clark plötzlich faktisch und biss von seinem Brot ab.

Hershel und Emmy starten ihn entsetzt an.

„Clark!", rief Brenda aufgebracht und haute ihm leicht auf den Oberarm. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach solche Sachen sagen!"

„Aber es stimmt doch", grinste er zufrieden.

„Und was lässt dich zu dieser Aussage gelangen?", fragte Hershel betont ruhig, auch wenn sich seine Wangen leicht rot gefärbt hatten.

„Na, das sieht doch jeder", meinte nun Brenda, „der Augen im Kopf hat."

„Sogar ich hab's gesehen", kommentierte Luke stolz, „und ich seh sonst nie so etwas."

Hershel und Emmy sahen sich an, bevor sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen und auf Bitten der Tritons berichteten, wie sie zusammengekommen waren.

Zum Schluss der Erzählung nahm Emmy seine Hand und er gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Und ich möchte sie nie mehr aus meinem Leben missen", flüsterte er zuletzt.

Sie kehrten zurück zu abenteuerlicheren Geschichten, als es auf einmal erneut klingelte.

„Jetzt aber!", rief Emmy triumphierend. „Wer sonst könnte es sein?"

„Wir werden sehen", murmelte Hershel und ging zur Tür. Er wollte nicht enttäuscht werden, daher stellte er sich vor, dass es nur der Nachbar war oder ein Postbote, der geklingelt hatte wegen irgendeiner Nichtigkeit. Er öffnete die Tür und blieb abrupt stehen.

„Hallo", sagte Descole höflich. „Mein Name ist Desmond Sycamore, dies ist mein treuer Assistent Reymond. Wir wurden eingeladen. Dürfen wir eintreten?"

Hershel sah seinem Bruder an, dass ihm die ganze Situation zwar unangenehm war, er aber auch den Willen hatte, sein Leben zu verändern und wieder Kontakt zu ihm zu haben. Er lächelte erfreut, sagte „Selbstverständlich", und trat zur Seite, um die beiden hereinzulassen.

Später schlug die Uhr Mitternacht, alle wünschten sich ein _Frohes, Neues Jahr_ , Hershel hielt seine Emmy im Arm, schaute auf Luke und seinen Bruder und hatte das Gefühl, endlich wieder ganz zu sein.

ENDE.


End file.
